


Soulbound

by Asundine



Series: Soulbound [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asundine/pseuds/Asundine
Summary: It all begins with a prophecy.





	Soulbound

“Prime sequence eleven, thirteen, seventeen.”

At the sound of its hidden command, the Grand Prognosticator activated. “Initializing… reflecting… reflecting… unauthorized prophetic element engaged,” the artificial voice said. “Dreaming… Moon and starlight...Prophecy complete.” 

“I see a clockwork soul gem, binding the master and the acolyte.”

“I see shadows fall upon the city of brass.”

“I see two of broken faith find home in an unfamiliar land.”

“I see three princes. A blade and two staves stand for Nirn. Unexpected sacrifices.”

“I see an all-consuming fire. A star that burns bright before it dies within hate.”

“I see a tragedy and an artifact that brings the end.”

“I see blue and violet become indigo as day turns to twilight.”

“I see an end, the restoration of old ways at the dawn of a new era.”

“The ending of the words is ALMSIVI.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned to post this story in chronological order, with Soulbound as the first of a trilogy by the same name, but I decided that it might be a little more interesting to start in the middle. I haven't abandoned this story, and if you have already read the two chapters that I had before I deleted this work, I hope you'll bear with me.


End file.
